


Karma

by Pepitabread



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepitabread/pseuds/Pepitabread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be careful with the name calling, Bård...</p><p>In honour of 'speak your own language'-day, it's in Norwegian! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Faen hvor lang tid skal du bruke på badet, Bård?"  
Vegard skulle til å banke på døra da han ikke fikk noe svar. Istedenfor satte han seg på huk og kikket inn nøkkelhullet.  
Hva i helvete er det han driver med så lenge. 

Først så han ingenting, men så fikk han øye på ham i dusjen. Bård sto der, naken og våt, og såpet seg inn. Han strøk seg over armene, brystkassen, lårene og til slutt kuken. Helvete så stor den er, tenkte Vegard, jeg lurer på hvor stor den er når den er hard. Ikke før hadde han tenkt tanken, så begynte Bård å ta på seg selv.  
Han tok godt tak og pumpet seg selv hard, stønnet og sto i. Vegard kjente at det rykket i kuken av showet han var vitne til, og litt motvillig tok han den ut og begynte å nappe. 

Han følte seg skamfull der han satt med buksa på kne ute på gangen og onanerte til sin egen lillebror, men han klarte ikke la være. Bård var så jævli deilig, det hadde han syntes lenge, og den lille sprettrumpa hans var et uimotståelig syn. Bård gikk ut av dusjen og bort til speilet, fortsatt med knallhard kuk. Han så på seg selv med et utspekulert smil, førte en hånd til munnen og sugde hardt på langfingeren, før han førte den ned til rumpa og stakk den inn.  
"Åååhhh Vegard!" stønnet han høyt, og Vegard ramlet på gulvet. Herregud herregud, hørte han riktig? Han var så sprengkåt at det var så vidt han klarte reise seg opp igjen, men har karret seg opp på kne og kikket inn nøkkelhullet igjen. 

Hvor var det blitt av Bård? Han så bare noe blått og svart og altfor nært og.. herregud det var et øye! Plutselig ble døra revet opp. 

"Der får du for å spionere på meg i dusjen, din krøllete pervo, gå vekk og gi meg litt privatliv" Han kikket ned på Vegard som satt sjokkert og knallrød på gulvet, med kuken ute og hånden fremdeles rundt den. 

"Herregud Vegard, er du kåt på meg?" Bård pekte og lo, og Vegard følte seg liten. "Har du lyst å pule lillebroren din eller? Din jævla homo" 

"Nei altså, det.." han kom ikke lenger før Bård avbrøt ham.

"jo det har du, jeg ser det på deg din lille dritt." Han bøyde seg ned og presset kukhodet sitt mot Vegards. "Kom igjen da, vis meg hva du er god for" 

Vegard ble sittende og måpe.

"Herregud må jeg gjøre alt selv?" Bård dro Vegard med seg inn på badet, reiv av han buksa og og stilte seg rett foran ham. "Ta på meg!" 

"Hæ?" Vegard skjønte ingenting.

"Tør du ikke?" Han flirte, "men å spionere på meg i dusjen, det tør du. Er du bare litt sånn kikke-homo kanskje?" Han løftet det ene øyenbrynet. "Ta på meg for helvete!"

Vegard strakk ut armen og prikket han forsiktig på magen. 

"Jævla pyse" Bård dyttet til han så han landet på gulvet, så tok han tak i kuken til Vegard, spredte beina sine og satte seg ned på den. 

"Å shit.." kom det fra Bård. Vegard klarte ikke si noe, han bare satt der med åpen munn. 

Bård begynte å ri. "Kom ann Vegard, si at det er godt, si at det var dette du ville!" Vegard svarte ikke. "Faen ta deg Vegard"  
Bård ridde hardere og fortere, stønnet og vridde seg. 

Vegard hadde lukket øynene. "Det nytter ikke å lukke øynene" Bård dro han i krøllene, bøyde seg frem og hvisket han i øret "du har kuken din inni broren din, Vegard, helt klart homo"

Vegard klapset til Bård så han falt over ende. "Vi skal faen meg se hvem som er homo her" skreik han, og slengte Bård over badekarskanten før han trengte inn i ham med full kraft. 

"Auuu Vegard, ikke så hardt!" 

Vegard lo "ikke like kjekt når du ikke har kontrollen lenger, hæ?" han smalt kuken inn i Bård om igjen.

"Vegaard, faen!"

"Kom ann Bård, godt hæ? HÆ?" Satan, det var faktisk jævli godt, tenkte han mens han peiset på, og klasket Bård hardt på rumpa.  
Bård klynket og peip, men han var så sprengkåt over brorens plutselige forandring at han kunne tåle hva som helst akkurat nå. 

"Liker du å bli sjefet med, Bård?" 

Bård nikket. Vegard løftet den ene foten for å få en enda bedre vinkel, og begravde seg dypt inni Bård. Ballene hans klasket mot baksiden av Bård sine, og Bård klarte ikke holde seg oppe lenger. Han sklei ned på gulvet og spredte beina enda mer. 

"Mer, Vegard, vær så snill. Hardere!" 

Vegard satte ned tempoet isteden og flirte med seg selv. Bård dirret på gulvet. 

"Herregud Vegard kom igjen!!" 

Vegard stoppet helt opp. "Si det da, si hva det er du vil"

"Faen Vegard.., jeg vil du skal kjøre kuken din inn i meg om igjen og om igjen til jeg kommer, ok?" 

Vegard satte igang igjen, sakte i starten før han fortsatte i et raskt tempo. Han nøt og se rumpa til Bård bli rødere og rødere for hvert klask. Shit, nå begynte det å bli jævli godt, han kjente orgasmen bygge seg opp jo mer Bård stønnet og klynket. 

Han dro Bård i håret så hele overkroppen hans løftet seg. "Du kommer til å trenge en ny dusj etter dette her" sa han, trakk seg ut og kom over hele ryggen og håret til Bård. Han reiste seg opp og dro på seg buksa. 

Bård lå fremdeles på gulvet, med kliss over hele seg. Han snudde seg rundt og kikket opp på ham. "Men hva med meg da? Skal ikke jeg få komme?"

"Nei, hvorfor det? Du er jo ikke homo.."  
Vegard spratt ut på gangen og smelte baderomsdøra igjen etter seg, og pilte flirende inn på rommet sitt. Han gledet seg allerede til hevnen.


	2. Chapter 2

Ett år var gått siden episoden på badet. Ingen av dem hadde snakket om det, selv om begge gjerne ville. Det var bedre, og lettere, å bare la det ligge. De var begge flinke til å late som ingenting, selv ovenfor hverandre, og en kunne nesten tro ingenting hadde skjedd mellom dem.

Men i nattens mulm og mørke satt de på hver sitt rom, natt etter natt, og tenkte på hverandre, tenkte på det som hadde skjedd, og uten unntak var det hverandre de hadde i tankene når behovet meldte seg. De lå i hver sin seng med lukkede øynene med høyrehånden rundt kuken, og fantaserte om at det var den andre sin hånd som sakte beveget seg opp og ned.

De hadde rom vegg i vegg, og veggene var ikke av den tykkeste sorten. Dersom en var stille kunne en fint høre hva som foregikk på rommet ved siden av. Begge to hadde ommøblert på rommet, sengene var plassert helt inntil veggen. Ingen av de sa noe om det, men begge visste hvorfor. Noen netter runket de i takt, mens de hørte på knirkingen fra sengen i rommet ved siden av.

Ingen av dem hadde vært av den høylytte sorten de nettene dette foregikk, foreldrene deres sov tross alt i samme etasje, men for Vegard gjorde bare dette det mer spennende, på en pervers måte.   
Nå var strengt tatt det de hadde gjort sammen for et år siden antageligvis verdensrekord i perverst i seg selv, men det virket så fjernt alt sammen nå, nesten som om det hele bare var en drøm.

Han lurte ofte på om Bård tenkte på han på samme måte, eller om det kun hadde vært en styrkeprøve for broren. En hormonell engangsgreie der hjernen bare hadde klikket i et ønske om å vise seg som den sterkere parten. Og alle disse kveldene hvor han kunne høre Bård stønne stille inne på rommet, kanskje han ikke tenkte på ham i det hele tatt? Men han hadde jo også flyttet sengen, hadde han ikke? Kanskje det bare var en tilfeldighet? Vegard ble mer og mer usikker på seg selv.   
Kanskje det bare er til det beste, tenkte han. Jeg burde komme meg videre jeg også, slutte å drømme om noe som aldri kommer til å skje, tross alt blir jeg 20 imorgen, på tide å bli voksen.

Han kikket på klokka, den hadde nettopp bikket midnatt. _Gratulerer med dagen til megselv_ , hvisket han, i det han plutselig hørte lyder på rommet ved siden av.

_En siste gang_ , tenkte han, _en siste gang og så er det slutt._ Han dro av seg buksa og boxeren og smatt ned under dyna.

Det knirket fra Bård's seng. Vegard ble varm i hele kroppen av tanken på at broren hans lå naken i sengen og holdt på med akkurat det samme som han selv. Han førte hånden ned og tok tak rundt kuken. 

"Ååh" kom det plutselig fra Bård's rom. Vegard spisset ørene og satte opp farten. Det var ikke ofte Bård var så høylytt. 

Vegard plukket fram en flaske med glidemiddel fra nattbordskuffen. Dersom dette var siste gang han fantaserte om broren sin mens han onanerte kunne han i det minste gjøre det skikkelig. Ved siden av glidemiddelet lå en svart vibrator han hadde kjøpt på en særdeles flau tur til kondomeriet for noen måneder siden.   
Han hadde brukt den et par ganger. Følelsen den ga han når den masserte over prostataen var himmelsk, og kombinert med fantasien at det var kuken til Bård som var inni ham, kunne få ham til å komme uten å engang ta på seg selv.

Nok et stønn kom fra naborommet. Vegard sprutet glidemiddelet rundt på vibratoren. Ingen tid å miste, så han skippet å fingre seg først.   
Vibratoren var ikke så tykk at han ikke klarte det uten forberedelser. Han førte den forsiktig inn og ut et par ganger, før han skrudde på vibreringen.   
Herregud, i dag var det ekstra godt. Det føltes som om hele kroppen dirret. Sengen dirret også. Knirkingen fra rommet ved siden av tiltok også i styrke. Tanken på at Bård ble kåt av å høre ham runke dyttet alle de tidligere negative tankene hans vekk. Det var ingen tvil om at begge visste hva den andre holdt på med.

Vegard tok tak i seg selv og nappet hardere og fortere mens han så for seg lillebroren gjøre det samme.

"Åååh... V-" kom det plutselig fra Bård. Vegard stoppet opp. Hørte han riktig?  
"Mmh.. V.. Victoria"

_Victoria?_ Vegard kjente hjertet sitt synke. _Hva var dette, hvem.._ Han forsto ingenting.

"Ååh Vanessa", fortsatte Bård.

Det tok Vegard noen sekunder før det gikk opp for han. Han tok tak i kuken igjen, kremtet litt og stønnet høyt; "Beate!"

Det knirket fortere inne hos Bård. "Vivian.."

"Barbara!", gryntet Vegard.

De fortsatte slik en stund. Vegard var så nær å komme at han trodde han skulle eksplodere hver gang han hørte Bård's stemme. Helt til han gikk tom for jentenavn på B. Hodet hans var helt tomt. 

"Bårdine.." hørte han seg selv si, og så ble det helt stille på naborommet. Faen..

"Bårdine?..." stemmen kom plutselig fra en annen retning. Bård sto i døråpningen og gliste, kun iført bokser. "Du låser ikke døra heller nei. For en pervers storebror jeg har"

Vegard stirret på han fra senga, den umiskjennelige lyden fra vibratoren inni ham brøt enhver sjanse for pinlig stillhet. Bård smilte til ham, lukket døra bak seg og låste. Så gikk han nærmere. "Hei" sa han når han var kommet helt bort til sengen. Han løftet forsiktig opp dynen til Vegard og la seg ned. "Gratulerer med dagen"


End file.
